


Uncomfortable Viewing

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Humour, Kids Being Shocked, Naughty Evlynn, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: When Cassandra accidentally spies a message on Eve's phone, it makes all the 'kids' slightly uncomfortable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ay! Look who's back! Have I been gone that long? I don't know. I have been working on dozens of fics I just havne't finished them yet but I'm close to doing so, so I'll try and get those posted (including your V-Day one Anon. Sorry!) Anyway, on with the show...

The central hub of The Metropolitan Library's Portland Annex was quiet. Three Librarians and their Guardian were all engrossed in their own tasks, all but one with their heads in a book. Eve Baird rose from her seat, the legs of her chair breaking the silence as they scraped across the floor, causing a high pitched squeak to bounce off the walls and reverberate around the room.

"Anyone want anything from the kitchen?" she asked.

"Nah."

"No thank you."

"Ooh a _Reese’s_!" Ezekiel smiled brightly at her. She raised an eyebrow at him, to which he replied, "What? I've only had one today." Rolling her eyes she turned and left the room.

As the heavy sounds of her biker boots drifted down the corridor, a small _pop_  resonated from her unlocked phone, alerting the absent Guardian of a message on the chat she had open. On instinct Cassandra's eyes flitted towards the phone and she let out a stunned squeal, red creeping up to her cheeks. Jake and Zeke both looked her way, both bearing questioning frowns.

"What's wrong Cassie?" Jake inquired.

"Nothing," she denied, shaking her head. 

"You sure?" Ezekiel pressed.

"Mmhmm."

Ezekiel kept watch over her as she returned her focus to her work, though she clearly couldn't concentrate, her eyes wide and darting back and forth to a spot further along the desk she was sitting at. Following her gaze to Eve's phone, he narrowed his eyes at her in curiosity before getting up from his rather unconventional seat on the winding staircase that led up to the room's mezzanine level. He plodded quickly down the steps and made his way to the bureau behind the centre desk, pretending to peruse it before leaning over and stealing a glance at the phone.

"Agh!" he shouted, equally horrified though slightly more amused once he'd recovered from the initial shock.

"Alright what is it?" Jake demanded to know as his curiosity grew.

"You don't want to see it," Cassandra assured him while Ezekiel simply laughed and peered at the message again, unable to believe what he was seeing.

Jake, still curious but believing they should respect Baird's privacy, stood up and made his way to the desk. In his attempt to remove the phone from their view he accidentally saw its content and let out a muttered, "Jesus." Ezekiel only laughed harder at the art historian's reaction as Cassandra whispered something about not being able to believe they do that.

"I have to say I'm surprised at Baird, would've pegged her for someone who worried about security," Ezekiel said once he'd caught his breath.

 

At that moment Eve walked back into the room carrying Ezekiel's chocolate and a steaming mug of coffee, and saw them all crowded around her workspace muttering. "What's with all the excitement?" she asked. "I didn't know you guys were so interested in learning about magic counsels."

All three flinched and spun around to look at her like kids getting caught with their hands in the candy jar. Suddenly getting suspicious, the blonde stared them all down. "Why are you all hovering around my work?" she questioned. Blatant excuses tumbled from all of their mouths. Strolling over to them, her eyes widened as she realised they were all peering down at her phone. "My phone?! Why are you looking at my phone?!" she asked in a near shout. They all mumbled again and she sighed, rolling her eyes.

Cassandra, once the boys fell silent, piped up. "I- I didn't mean to," she said quietly. "It just beeped and I turned to look at it and I saw... It was a reflex! I'm sorry."

"So why did the rest of the coven need to feel the need to look?" Eve continued her interrogation, her gaze along with an arched brow flickering over to the two boys beside the redhead. 

"Uh well Cassandra kind of squealed-" Ezekiel began.

"I did not!" The math enthusiast found her voice once more.

"Did too!" he shot back before returning his gaze to Eve. "I was kind of a little bit intrigued."

"I didn't mean to look Baird," Jake quickly muttered afterwards. "I was tryna get it away from these guys and then you came in." He swallowed as her stern gaze pierced him. "Look, we're real sorry Eve, it won't happen again and...it's okay if you guys wanna do that." 

"Yeah, except, I really would've thought you'd be more concerned about safety. You do know those kinds of messages are like gold for hackers right?" Ezekiel added on.

The annoyed frown she was wearing morphed into one of perplexity at the boys' last statements. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked. "What messages?"

The three Librarians exchanged nervous looks before Jake pushed the phone over to her. Still frowning, Eve put down her coffee and picked up the device, its screen now slightly darkened, and pressed her thumb over it, bringing it back to life. Though she tried not to show it, her eyes widened when they fell upon a most recent message from Flynn; a picture of him wearing a raised eyebrow and no shirt, flashing a smirk as he stared into the camera. His hipbones were clearly visible but since the image cut off there it raised the question of whether he was wearing anything at all.

For a moment Eve said nothing, realisation slowly washing over her as she thought back to everything they'd said and pieced together why they were acting so strange.

Then she laughed.

Dropping her head back a little, she laughed loudly, the sound echoing up to the room's high ceiling as her eyes creased at the corners and her cheeks dimpled. Jake, Cassie and Ezekiel all stared at one another, unsure of how to react.

As her chuckles subsided, cheeks still aglow with amusement, Eve broke their silence for them. "You guys thought this was a sexting thing?" she guessed.

"Uh," Jake barely uttered. "Y- Yeah, kind of."

A few more laughs escaped her at his reply. "Oh my god you guys seriously?!" she exclaimed. "What do you think we are, deprived teenagers?" The mouths of all three began to mimic that of a goldfish as they struggled to come up with a seemingly appropriate response. "Flynn sent me this to show me that he's not injured! He had a rough escape today after being chased out of a cave by a hyena-lion hybrid and so I keep asking him if he's okay. That's why he's looking so smug, because he's proving he's right," she explained, to the slightly relieved looking trio.

"So...that's not some sexy smoulder he's trying to do?" Ezekiel pipped up.

"No! Jesus guys, and do you honestly think we'd be that irresponsible?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No," Cassandra said meekly as the boys shook their heads. "We're really sorry Eve, for looking and jumping to conclusions."

"It's alright," Eve drew out with a sigh. "But if I ever catch any of you looking at my phone again..." Her stern gaze hovered over Ezekiel more than the others. 

"Yeah we know, you'll kick our asses?" Jake supplied.

"Something like that yeah," she grinned. "Now all of you get back to whatever it was you were doing."

"Okay."

"Sure thing."

"Yeah," came all their replies, entwined with small mutters of 'sorry.'

"Here," she directed at Ezekiel, throwing his snack to him. He caught it with one hand and grinned in appreciation. "Now, if you excuse me I have to make a quick call," she said, before swiftly turning and heading back out the room. 

 

Once out in the safety of the long winding corridor that encircled the Annex's main room, she clicked a few buttons on her phone then held it up to her ear.

 _"Hello?"_ Flynn's voice said at the end of the line.

"Are you insane?!" she exclaimed in a whisper lest she be overheard. "Why would you send that when I'm at work?! Thank god it was only the top half of you in that photo!"

 _"Hello to you too gorgeous Guardian."_ His voice was low and husky in his attempt to sound seductive.

"Stop it!" she chided. "Why would you think that was a good idea?! I told you I'd tell you when I was home!" 

_"I feel like you're mad at me but I'm not sure what I did wrong. We always send these. I just got back to the hotel and I got out the shower and I missed you. I mean I know it's a little early in the day but it's your phone right? No one's going to see."_

"That's just it Flynn! They saw! They all saw!"

 _"What?"_  His voice was flat as it echoed into her ear.

"Yeah. I left the room and Cassandra saw your message flash up and just happened to look over and she got all flustered and immediately thought it was something dirty! Then the boys got curious even though Stone swore he was taking the phone away from the other two."

_"They saw?!"_

"Yes! I managed to cover it up but still. That was a close call Librarian."

_"Yeah. What did you tell them?"_

"Just that you were trying to prove to me that you weren't injured."

_"Oh smart. Did they believe you?_

"I think so, they looked more embarrassed than me and they all apologised for looking."

 _"Oh good."_ He let out a relieved sigh. _"The shirtless picture was all they saw right?"_

"Uh I think so. Why? What else was there to see?"

_"Um well I might have sent a couple things after that. Check your messages."_

Removing the phone from her ear she flipped back to their message history, finding two unread messages. _'There's more where that came from ;),'_ she read above another image, this one more revealing.

"Flynn!" she hissed once the phone was back at her ear.

 _"I'm sorry! I didn't think anyone would look at your phone! Surely they know better than that!_ And _the fact that they went straight to the sexting thought says more about them than us."_

"True," she agreed. Her cheeks still flush, she let out a sigh before adding, "It's okay. I'm not mad but...can you imagine if they saw that? There's no way I'd be able to explain it away as anything else." A small grin tweaked at the corner of her lips as she pictured the image in her mind. "It's a good picture though."

 _I thought so_ ," came his reply, and as she rolled her eyes she knew he'd be grinning smugly. 

"I miss you," she confessed in a small voice.

_"I miss you too. I can't sleep properly without you."_

"Okay that I know is a lie Mr 'Knocks-Out-As-Soon-As-He-Hits-The-Pillow'." 

 _"That's only sometimes, after a long day,"_ he insisted.

"Sure. You definitely don't always fall asleep first," she said, sarcasm thick on her tongue.

_"I don't. I just pretend to and wait for you to fall asleep."_

"Oh and the snoring is just for added effect?"

_"Naturally."_

"Yeah sure."

_"I miss holding you when I sleep. That is the absolute truth."_

Though his words brought a smile to her face, Eve's heart ached. She'd been alone for so long, dedicated to her career but somehow Flynn had broken her. She loved coming home to him, _with_  him, she loved hearing him humming in the shower, how he didn't even care when she stole his shirts, and the way he'd come up behind her as she made their morning coffee and wrap his arms around her, always leaving a kiss on a neck.

"I miss you holding me when we sleep," she returned.

 _"I'll be home in a couple of days, don't worry. In the meantime though,"_ his voice picked up a little, _"if you wanted to reciprocate with your own photos that would be okay."_

Her smile broke into a soft chuckle and she shook her head as she paced the stone corridor. "Well, the little slip that I ordered arrived this morning. I guess I could send you a little preview," she offered.

_"Ooh I like previews!"_

"I know. I will tell you when I'm home, it's a pretty slow day so hopefully it stays that way. And no more of those messages until I'm home okay?" she urged.

_"I promise. I'm bored though. I need to take what I found today into the museum, I have an appointment with the curator but not until tomorrow. What should I do until you're home?"_

She held back another chuckle - couldn't just sit still and twiddle his thumbs this one, though she was no different. "You're a Librarian, read a book," she suggested.

 _"Finished it,"_ he replied.

"Read the other book."

_"What other book?"_

"The one I packed knowing you'd finish the first one," she clarified, a small smirk at her lips.

 _"You did that?"_ he marvelled

"Check the back pocket."

_"I can't believe you did that. Hey there are cookies in here too!"_

"Enjoy Librarian," she chuckled. "I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Mmhmm," he murmured, having already stuffed a cookie in his mouth. "Don't forget to tell me when you're home," he mumbled. "Love you."

"I won't. Love you back."

She clicked off, leaving him to indulge in his new found discoveries, and strolled back to the main room. Flynn was okay, the kids didn't seem to be suspicious of them, all she had to do was carry on working for another couple of hours and not think about Flynn...or any part of him... especially parts that were now readily available for her to view and saved in her phone's gallery. Great. Wonderful. The next few hours were going to be fun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
